Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon's the Digimon Warriors
Psychemon, Dracmon and Oposummon has awaken Fuyunyan: Psychemon! Dracmon! Oposummon! You're awake. Psychemon: Shoutmon! Oposummon: Damemon! Dracmon: Gumdramon! They saw Shoutmon and his Friends celebrating Shoutmon: Jibanyan, would you stop it! You're eating all the chocolate bar! Jibanyan: Don't be worried, there's plenty to eat, nyan. Damemon: Wow, this ice cream is sure it's delicious. Komasan: Told ya. Gumdramon: Man, I like this cake! USApyon: Me too, Dani! Komajiro: I am so happy for this. Psychemon: Guys! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon removed their Funny Hat and the mask Gumdramon: Dracmon! Damemon: Oposummon! Shoutmon: Psychemon! They hugged Them Shoutmon: Your alright! Dracmon: Umm, haven't we got this Backwards? Oposummon: And why are having a tea party without me? Damemon: You're okay! Psychemon: I give up. You okay? Are you alright? Shoutmon: Yeah. I never been so better. Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Shoutmon: We were watching what was going on in oir dream. And I could heard your voices the whole time for this. Thank you, you guys. Damemon: And Thank you everyone. They are cheering to them Shoutmon: Oh! Did we pass the test now? Yen Sid: You performed truly Admirably, all of you. They line up for the Exam Yen Sid: More than anything. I am grateful to have you all back from Skeleton King's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Impmon, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great flash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Digimon Warriors, one with a new kind of power. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oposummon, you all deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to get the final crest and save a friend. Psychemon, Dracmon, Oposummon, I name you our new true Digimon Warrior. All: (Gasp) Shoutmon: You did it, you Guys! I know you can do it! You pass the flying colours! Great job! Dracmon: I am... Now... A Digimon Warrior? Oposummon: Wow, I can't believe. Psychemon: But it was. Whisper: Mmm. Shoutmon, you're kinds acting like it's your that passed. Komasan: I told you they still needed some practice. Gumdramon: We can still hear you. Psychemon: This... Is the.... Great. Fuyunyan: Congratulations! Psychemon: Thank you, Fuyunyan. I owe it to my friends. Impmon: Well, I'll catch up with you in no time. Damemon: Why? You want to become a Digimon Warrior? Impmon: Of course. You know I came here to learn how to become a Mystic Digimon. And even though, I am part of the original Digidestined. All: You!? Impmon: Look, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know I was gonna come clean up, Power in hand! But I don't know how I can do this. Must be something come with my hand or something. Then he's hand is glowing Impmon: Whoa. All: Whoa! Minutes later Komasan: You're leaving now, Zura? Gumdramon: Yeah, I did doze off... I have some stuff to take care of. Shoutmon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Jibanyan: Are you gonna be alright? Shoutmon: We will. Fuyunyan: Be careful. Psychemon: Make sure you be alright. Damemon: We will, see ya. They got teleported in a Dream World of Traverse Town and they're at the 2rd District Shoutmon: Great. Damemon: It's still here. Gumdramon: I was hoping this world is there- hmm... But where are they? Shoutmon: I don't know. Damemon: They were supposed to be here. They looking around and nobody's here All: (Sigh) Then they heard a Sound and they saw a Dream Eater Gumdramon: There you are! He hugged it and then another Dream Eater is here Shoutmon: Hi. Then another and all Dream Eater are here Shoutmon: Thanks, you're Awesome for us! Meanwhile In the Digital World somewhere Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon is sleeping and they smile, because of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's happiness The Darkness awaken In the Digital World, Duskmon is looking at the Sea Duskmon: This World is not enough for me. The Light in the Darkness At the Dark Margin Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are staring at the Sea with a Smile Leads to the last key At the Yen Sid's Tower Jibanyan and his Friends are waiting Whisper: Hm, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's is so late. I hope they're okay? Komasan: And even though, Impmon just hurried back to Digital Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's send Psychemon, Dracmon and Oposummon away, too, on some mystery errands. Komajiro: Do you think we'll do something important? Then Someone is coming Komasan: Psychemon, Dracmon, Oposummon! You're here! And who's that? They look shock Meanwhile Yen Sid: The Keyblade Wars, Digimon Wars and Warriors War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness, and the X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the Broken Digi-blade was then divided into nine, to protect the number of Prue hearts in the world. Fuyunyan: Nine pure lights. They're... The digidestined of heart. Like the Princesses of Heart. Yen Sid: Indeed. Those nine pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our twenty six light to avert another Digimon War, Quartzmon will still target the nine Digidestined in order to forge the Digi-blade like the X-blade. Bugs: So, there's gonna be a clash between twenty six lights and forty four darknesses.. and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Digimon War? Yen Sid: To protect the Nine pure hearts, we will need twenty two lights strong enough to stand against the forty four darknesses. Fuyunyan: So we're missing eleven Guardian of Light. Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Oposummon has arrived Fuyunyan: Guys, you're here. Dracmon: Yeah. Dracmon: Master Yen Sid. We brought some eleven "Guests" you asked for but... You never say why? Then eleven Guests has appeared Fuyunyan: (Gasp) It's you! Yen Sid: I have come to learn that you, too, can use the power like you're Digimons. I'm glad you're all here.. It was Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Nene, Zenjirou, Akari, Kiriha and Old Clock Shop Man Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Digimon Stories)